Happy Sad Annivesary
by thatIntiguingPandaChick
Summary: They forgot. They forgot the most important day to their captain.
1. Forgotten date

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece! : Please R&R!

It was the anniversary of the Strawhat Pirates (Mugiwara no Ichimi) today. Luffy remembers everything about the first day when he first saw Zoro. Luffy also loved every member of the crew. He was really happy that the time has come. It was their 3rd year anniversary (2 years time-skip)! It would be the first time they spent it together.

However, the rest of the crew didn't remember. They thought it was just another ordinary Luffy-crazy day. Except today, Luffy was at least 10 times more annoying, hyper and crazy.

"Wake up everybody!" Luffy shouted before even Brooke had a chance to start playing the "wake up" song. Everybody groaned at the slightly annoying voice that was waking them up. "Shut up Luffy!" they shouted in unison. Luffy's face fell for a second. ONLY a second. He decided that he couldn't be let down by this. So, he continued.

It was about 3:00 in the afternoon and everyone was pissed off at Luffy.

He disturbed Zoro's training

He accidently spilt orange juice on Nami's maps.

He didn't follow the rules of Usopp's game

He ate all the lunch as soon as it was set down, so Sanji had to cook more

He threw some of Chopper's expensive medical herbs over board

He accidently ripped the pages in Robin's favourite book

He drank Franky's cola without asking

He broke one of the strings on Brooke's violin

Everyone was fed up with Luffy's behavior. So much that they walked up to Luffy and told him and scolded him right in the face. " What is with you today?" Nami shouted. " Are you just trying to be extra stupid today?" Sanji yelled. All the crew members were scolding him. "We decided that you can't talk to us or come near us, can't talk to us and you have to stay in your room and not come out for a week. Sanji will bring you only 2 plates of food (4 plates less than usual) and if we catch you out here, we will kill you." Nami announced. The crew knew that there was no way in hell Luffy would do this, especially getting only 2 plates of food, but they thought it was worth a shot (not really). "But guys, today is-", Luffy started. "No more excuses!" Nami shouted. Luffy looked hurt, but he decided that they were right. "Fine." He replied. Naturally, this shocked the crew. Was Luffy actually agreeing to this? Boy, they were happy.

Luffy walked back to his room. He laid himself down onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling and sighed. _If that's what my nakama want, than I'll do it._ He then drifted slowly into deep sleep.

It was dinnertime. "Oi ! You lot of pigs minus Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, its dinner time!" , Sanji's voice was heard all throughout the ship. Luffy could hear it, too. His stomach growled, but he held back the urge to run out, dive into the dining room and start eating at 300 km/h.

Everyone rushed into the dining room, not expecting only Sanji to be there, setting the table and all the food still there. _Oh yeah, Luffy's in his room._ They thought. They were quite happy, actually, no more food stealing, random shouts, fighting or messy eating for a whole WEEK!

They started eating. However, it was completely silent. The only noise that was made was probably the knives and forks/ chopsticks on the plates. It only took 2 minutes for Usopp to burst out saying, " It's so boring without Luffy!" everyone nodded their heads, but none were willing to give in to Luffy, so they just stayed there, eating in boring silence.

When they finished their dead silent meal, they found out that they had 10 plates of meat left. _Luffy's _share. How they missed that loud, annoying brat. "I guess it's out of habit." Sanji shrugged. "I'll give the food to him after I'm done with the dishes. I'll pack the other 8 plates for next time."

Everyone stayed in the kitchen with Sanji, because they were bored. Everything they did seemed lifeless without Luffy's annoying shouts and his brightening grins. But, they sat in complete silence, in their own thoughts, they'll never admit it, but how they wished for Luffy to come and stupidly interrupt their thoughts like always.

10 minutes past in utter silence. "I can't take it anymore! I need to freaking see that freaking stupid, grinning face of his!" Usopp suddenly yelled. "We want to see him too." Replied the crew in unison. "Let's go apologize to him." Robin said, calmly. "Wait, I'll bring his food with us too." Sanji said, before they left for Luffy's room.

Luffy's stomach growled for the up tenth time. "Shut up, stupid stomach! Sanji's gonna bring the food soon!"

Everyone burst into Luffy's room. Luffy was sitting on his bed, emotionless. "Luffy, we're very sorry about what we've done! Please forgive us and we've brought your dinner." Everyone (minus Luffy) said. Luffy looked shocked for a moment and then he smiled a small smile. He reached for a note pad and wrote 'it's okay, guys. I forgive you.' In messy, Luffy-like writing. Everyone smiled, but realized that he wasn't talking to them. "Luffy, you do know that you can talk now, right?" Chopper asked. Luffy nodded and wrote something else. 'But, these are the rules you guys set up and I'm going to follow them.' Luffy smiled. Everyone else was flabbergasted. Luffy was actually telling them that he wanted to stay silent! They went away to discuss about what they should do, leaving Luffy to eat his meal.

"He wants to, so why not?" Zoro said, after they reached the sitting room. "Idiot! Do you want to spend the rest of the week boring like today, too?" Nami shouted. Zoro looked hesitant before he said, "if my captain wants it, than it shall be given to him." "oh, Marimo, spoken like a true gentleman." "Shut up, love-cook." "Cut it out! You guys!" Nami yelled before they broke into yet another full on fight. "yes, Nami-swaaaannnnn." Sanji cooed. They reached the decision to let Luffy be quiet for the week.

When Sanji walked into Luffy's room to collect his dishes, Luffy was holding up the note book and on it, was written 'call the rest of them hear.'

The rest of the crew arrived in Luffy's room.

Luffy gave them each a beautifully wrapped present."Hmm? Luffy? What is this SUPPPEERRR present?" Franky asked, curious. 'Open it' They did as they were told. Zoro got a new belly warmer, Nami got a stylish shirt that looked quite pricey, Usopp got new goggles, Sanji got a set of kitchenware, Chopper got 5 books about rare diseases, Robin got history books, Franky go a cola- X-tra large pack and Brooke got a brand new violin.

" Oh? What's the occasion?"Robin asked. Luffy smiled sadly, which sent arrows of guilt into their hearts, and pointed to the calendar on the wall. They each turned to look at the messy calendar. It was _that day. _On the day's date it read, 'Met Zoro~ Mugiwara Pirates start!~' in colourful writing.

Each crew member felt a pang of guilt into their hearts. _How could they forget? Luffy must have been waiting the whole day! _They each wanted to hammer their heads on the wall.

'Don't blame yourselves. It's not your fault.'

_Why isn't Luffy angry? It must have been the most precious day he ever had, yet why did he forgive them even when they forgot?_

'I'm sleepy. Good night.' Luffy wrote before letting out a huge yawn. They laughed nervously before they left him to sleep.

"I can't believe we freaking forgot the most important freaking day of Luffy's freaking life!" Zoro yelled

only one thing was running through all their minds at the moment... _how are they supposed to survive a week without their captain?_


	2. Their thoughts on their captain

I still don't own One Piece no matter how hard I try!

Sorry for not being able to update. I have been very busy the past few months. Enjoy.

PLEASE R&R!

All the Strawhat pirates went to sleep early that night as they had nothing more interesting to do.

The Strawhats woke up to Brooke's violin. But, instead of the usual, chirpy-type song, it was a sad, lonely song. (Which was coincidentally what they all felt)They dragged themselves out of bed and into the kitchen, where Sanji began cooking. However, he didn't have any energy from that annoying ball of energy, so he cooked hard-boiled eggs and slightly burnt pieces of dry toast. None of the Strawhats cared much. It all tasted like cardboard anyway.

They all set out to do what they do; Zoro, training, Nami, drawing maps and setting the log post, Usopp and Franky, creating some weird, wonderful invention, Sanji was preparing for the night's dinner and lunch, Chopper was studying new medicine and diseases, Robin was reading about the ruins in the island they were headed for and Brooke was playing his violin and piano, a sweet, solemn song.

They couldn't do it. They couldn't do what they had been doing since they were able to walk and speak. Not with the guilt that their beloved captain was alone, in his cabin, probably hungry, too. (Sanji gave him 2 plates of the leftover dinner) Zoro couldn't lift a measly 800kgs, Nami couldn't get the log post exactly right, Franky and Usopp missed the nails and hit their fingers instead, Chopper couldn't even remember which was cough and which was sneeze, Robin couldn't concentrate and for once, the ancient sites didn't interest her and Brooke missed notes, crescendo when he's supposed to dimuendo and rit. when he was supposed to rall. (These are music terms)

Most of the afternoon was spent PRETENDING to do what they were supposed to do. That was, until they saw Luffy standing at the door of his cabin. They had never felt so relieved and refreshed. They started grinning, in spite of themselves. They were all waiting for Luffy to jump up to them and laugh again, but he just stood there, watching them intently. Slowly, their grins slipped off and worried, serious expressions took the place of them. _What happened to Luffy? _ They rushed over to Luffy with the same expressions. "Luffy! Are you ok?" Zoro asked.

You see, the most important thing to Luffy is not the hat, it was his crew.

For Zoro, Luffy was 5 times more important than his swords and twice as important as Kuina. Luffy was the same man that promised him that he would make Zoro the world's strongest swordsman, the same man that Zoro cried to and sweared to, the same man that saved Zoro from Morgan and Helmeppo, and the same man that was the light at the end of his dark, empty tunnel. Now, because of Luffy, Zoro walks in the light with the rest of the crew.

For Nami, Luffy was the hero who saved the village from fishmen when she couldn't, the person that trusts a thieving cat, the person besides Nojiko and Bellemere that didn't mind her, a sneaky woman who steals. He was the person that even trusted her with his most important belonging while he trashed Arlong. He let her plant oranges on the ship, let her be in control whenever directions were involved and just laughed along when she scolded him. She knows he cares for her exactly like Bellemere used to, he would risk his life for her or any other member in the crew. He's the one she has to stick to when Nojiko's not around, the man she dedicated herself to, he is her captain, after all. Her captain, the man that promised she would make a map of the world some day. And she believed him.

For Usopp, Luffy was more than just some pal who plays with him and is his captain, he was his best friend and hero. Usopp looked up to Luffy. Luffy was strong, brave and scary when needed. However, he, Usopp and the rest of the crew knew that this wasn't Luffy's strength. His strength was his happy-go-lucky smile and simple brain. Usopp knew he could never be someone like Luffy. So he makes lies. Luffy believes him and his eyes shine when he listen to Usopp's story. Every time Usopp tells a lie and Luffy looks at him like a puppy with food, Usopp feels guilty. Luffy is the strong, powerful one that everyone seems to love. Not him. Never him. But, despite all that, Usopp never got jealous. He loved Luffy as much as the others. He knew Luffy didn't even know how famous he was or how much people tremble when they hear the words, "Mugiwara no Luffy". Luffy was pure, innocent and friendly. Thanks to Luffy, he realized that he wasn't suited to be captain. He was meant to be the sharpshooter of the Pirate King.

Sanji thought that the only people important to him were women, but Luffy proved him wrong. Luffy showed up and protected his home and Zeff. He protected it against people who went to the Grand Line and came back. He asked Sanji to join his crew so he could be Pirate King. Sanji cannot explain how glad he is that Luffy said "I refuse your refusal." That fateful day. The food he cooks for Luffy are his pride and joy and really, can a chef really be happier when the future Pirate King is gobbling it down 583km/h? He scolds Luffy for eating rudely in front of the ladies, but inside, he's glad that Luffy loves his food so much. There is always a feeling of pride. Luffy had brought him to see princesses, mermaids and other ladies, but nothing beats going there with the Strawhats. Being with Luffy and Nami-swan and Robin-chwan is already better than the All Blue he dreams of. Luffy promised him he'd get there. Sometimes, Sanji thinks what happen if he went to All Blue without Luffy and that damn marimo. He wouldn't admit it, but let's just say, that the crew got extra large servings that day.

Chopper was known as "the monster". The blue-nosed shape-changing reindeer. For a long time, there was no one more important than Doctor and Doctorine. That was, until Luffy and his crew showed up. Luffy didn't think Chopper was a monster, he and Sanji welcomed Chopper into the crew. (For emergency food) When Chopper declined going with Luffy, Luffy kept pestering him, asking him countless times to join their crew. Finally, Chopper gave in, and he hasn't regretted a single moment with Luffy. Luffy said that Chopper was already the best doctor in the world, but Chopper knew he had a lot more to study. He loved it when Luffy gave him praise more than anyone else, because if Luffy says it, that means that Chopper hadn't let him down.

Robin had always been called the "Devil's Child". She was hated by many and falsely accused, so much she was used to it. She was used to getting kicked out, fired and disliked by people. She could easily hear the gossip. She had been working for the shichibukai, Crocodile as Miss All-Sunday, before she met Luffy and the crew. Luffy could have easily left her in the ruins to die, but he carried her along. At that time, she could see he was tired and fatigued, but was trying his best to carry both the bodies and himself up. When they came back to the ship, she appeared and all the members except Luffy and the chef-san accepted her as a crewmember. She knew that the chef only accepted her because she was a woman, but she knew Luffy genuinely saw her as a crewmember. When she's with Luffy, she was no longer the "Devil's Child". She was a woman who was loved and was cared for.

Franky , at first thought that Luffy was just like the usual pirates, but richer and he's dream, after all, couldn't be accomplished without money. However, after he fought alongside the Strawhats and he saw their dedication for just one woman, who used to be called the "Devil's Child" and has betrayed thousands of different people and was a skilled escape artist since she was 8, he realized that not just anyone in the world could change a cold-hearted, merciless, archaeology lover's heart, like Luffy did. Franky knew when he say Robin cry, that the tears she spilled out were the ones she had been holding in for more than 10 years. He decided that his future with 2 words, "For Luffy." The ship he built was, for Luffy. He knew that he was MEANT to build it for Luffy. It was his fate, to build the ship that the future Pirate King would use to sail the Grand Line. He did NOT, however know that Luffy would invite him to join him on his crazy quest to obtain One Piece and be his shipwright. When Franky joined, he decided that Luffy, the happy-go-lucky, simple-minded idiot of a captain's, dream wasn't so crazy after all. A crazy dream for a crazy man who steals underwear so he could get a new crewmember, Franky knew he was going to have a great time with his knew captain.

The skeleton on the ghost ship that everyone was scared of. I repeat, WAS scared of. Brooke, a talented musician who watched his crewmates die right before his eyes. He too, died. Brooke was nothing, but a bunch of moving bones. He could never walk in the light again. That's what he thought, but he met Luffy on that fateful day. Luffy, Sanji and Nami walked onto his ghost ship. Brooke expected them to run away as soon as they saw him, but Luffy just looked at him and said, "Do you poop?" Such a rude question yet, it was one of the most beautiful things Brooke had ever heard. This lone man, a man who walked in the light, wasn't scared of him. He wasn't scared of a music-playing, tea-drinking, panty-loving, skeleton. "Yes, indeed, I do poop." Brooke had answered. Soon, Luffy invited him to his crew, but he had to decline. There was no where to go if he couldn't walk in the sun. Brooke had taken a liking to this bunch, and he didn't want to drag them down. How he had wished he could go with them. Later on, they met at Thriller Bark, where Brooke found his shadow. He was easily defeated by something that was created out of himself. He watched, however, as Luffy defeated Moria and all the shadows got spewed out of Moria's mouth. His shadow returned and finally, he could walk in the light. Now, instead of watching the great man, Luffy, achieve his dreams with his crew and walk in the light, Brooke could walk in the light with them.

Luffy was the light at the end of their tunnel, the person that would risk his life for them, their best friend, the person that saved their home, the person who praised no matter what, who never thought of anyone as monster or demon, the man with the crazy dream, the man who walked in the light, the man who promised them their dreams, the man who would become Pirate King, their captain. Though this were all the good things, they were scared and afraid. What if one day, it was been used against him? His kindness and care for people was easy to take advantage of. But, they were more afraid that one day, he wouldn't be there anymore. They realized long ago, that they could not live without Luffy. They knew Luffy felt the same way about them. They wonder what life would be like without Luffy. Zoro might have already got executed by Morgan, Nami could still be stuck in a room drawing maps for Arlong, Usopp could still be telling lies, Sanji's home would've been destroyed, along with Zeff and himself, Chopper would still be called "the monster", Robin would be either with a different company or under the pile of rubble and ruins, Franky would still be in Water 7, not able to see his own ship sail the world, Brooke would still be sailing the shadows on his ghost ship, alone. Each and everyone of them regret how they forgot the day that it started. The day when Luffy changed his first life. Zoro's life.

Luffy stood still, no expressions, and nodded. They all let out a sigh of relief. At the same time, they noticed Luffy without any expressions was even more depressing than his sad face. They had seen Luffy's happy, grinning face everyday, his sad face, when the Merry Go! (Going Merry) sank, his angry face, when someone hurt his nakama, his serious face, when he is ready to fight, even his kind of insane face, in the newspaper, at Marineford. They had seen all of his expressions, but this was the worse. They hated seeing Luffy like this. Luffy gestured for them to go inside his cabin. After Sanji closed the door, Luffy sat down on his bed and gestured for them to sit down somewhere, too. He had a serious, sad expression on his face._ What was he going to say?_


	3. For Luffy

HEY GUYS! I'm trying to update,update,update! Thanx for your reviews! That really boosted my confidence! OK! Here goes nothing! Oh yea! OP does not belong to me, but please R&R!

Hehehe….. sorry for the late update though… I was just really busy….

They stood in their captain's room in silence. Luffy took hold of his notebook. He flicked a few pages until he reached a drawing of the crew, together, happy. It was a good drawing, it was detailed and it made them look really good! Wait…. Did Luffy draw this? "Did you draw this SUPPPEEERRRRR drawing?" Franky asked. Luffy looked at them, surprised. 'Yea, what did you think?' Their jaws hit the floor. "Psst! Oi, look around the room!" Nami whisper-shouted. And they did. Everywhere around them, beautiful, detailed drawings were hung up. Beautiful drawings OF THEM. They quickly realized it was sort of like a timeline. From Zoro to Brook. At "Zoro's" part of the room, it was pictures of Zoro tied to a post, Zoro holding a sword up in the air, Zoro promising Luffy to never be defeated again. The crew had unshed tears at the verge of spilling. At "Nami's" part of the room, there were pictures of Bellemere (at least what Luffy thought she looked like, which was pretty damn close) and Nojiko, pictures of oranges, pictures of Nami's tattoos, pictures of Nami in Luffy's hat. Ok, those tears are really threatening to spill out now. Usopp's part was full of Sogeking, the Going Merry (Merry-Go), of Usopp standing, brave and tall, and their fight, Luffy against Usopp, for Merry. Nami and Franky were the first to give in to those tears. Silent tears gently slid down their cheeks. In Sanji's part, was Sanji saving Luffy, cooking for Luffy, and Zeff, Sanji's self-proclaimed dad. Next, Usopp and Chopper gave in. they too, had transparent tears running down their cheeks. Chopper's side had pictures of Doctorine, Chopper in monster form, and the scene that said farewell to them, the beautiful drawing of sakura. (Cherry blossoms) Robin's side had pictures of not the Devil's Child, but the kind Robin who gave Luffy the chance to survive the ruins, the one who cried just for her nakama, the one who asked them to take her back. Robin and Brooke gave in, and Zoro and Sanji had tears, not quite out yet, but just barely restrained from flooding down their cheeks, just like the rest of their nakama. Franky's side had pictures full of Franky's family, Franky running around pantsless (which got a few chuckles from the nakama) and Franky, escaping Enies Lobby alongside the Mugiwara no Ichimi. Sanji felt the tears he had been holding in, the tears that stung his eyes and panted them red, flowing slowly down his cheeks to his beard. Brook's part was full of when they first met him, in a lonely ghost ship, in Thriller Bark, and a picture of Brook, happy as ever, with his shadow. Zoro felt the tears almost coming out. ALMOST. 'How much self-restraint does he have?' his nakama thought, crying more and more. The last two parts of the room made even Zoro give in. He started crying, sobbing, hands covering his face. The last two parts, the Merry-Go, and Sunny. Just the sight of their Merry-Go sinking again, made them spill out more tears. However, the Sunny side, a happy side, when they reunited after 2 long years and again, sailed the seas on the Thousand Sunny, the ship that will sail a thousand seas.

'SMILE'

Luffy wrote in big, Luffy-like writing. His nakama look at him, puzzled. 'You all looked down today, so SMILE' and as if to demonstrate, he smiled a huge, toothy smile. One they felt like they haven't seen in ages, years. They all knew that they all yearned for Luffy's smile. So, when Luffy smiled, they smiled. Instantly, all their worries and troubles vanished and hope and love replaced them. Mostly because Luffy was their hope and love. They decided they would smile, for Luffy. In fact, every time they smiled, it would be, for Luffy. Before anyone could say anything more,Usopp and Nami launched themselves at Luffy. Hugging him. Chopper and Brooke quickly joined them. The rest, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky, simply smiled and they too, joined them. Luffy grinned. They grinned. After all, where Luffy went, they went.

Luffy did not join them for the rest of the day, but their spirits visibly lifted.

Everything was okay, after Luffy said so. Everything is always okay when Luffy says it is. Nami, Sanji and Usopp and Chopper might disagree, but what Luffy says goes. He was their captain after all.

Yup…. Sure… everything was fine… UNTIL…

An enemy ship was spotted in the distance. No one knew what to do. Without their captain's orders, they were completely and utterly lost.

_How are we going to survive?  
_

Wooo! FINISHED THE CHAPPIE! Might be shorter than the rest, but hey, a cliffy. XD


	4. Greybeard the OLD and Captured

Hey guys! Wow! I just updated it and straight away, a review came in from LuffyGirl, saying how good it was! XD thanks, guys, for all your support, and I love reading your reviews! Love you guys, please R&R, and enjoy.

I hope you don't mind the OC…..

The enemy ship was approaching and their ship was slightly bigger than the Sunny. Their crew members waved their weapons in the air threateningly, trying to scare the Mugiwaras.

The Mugiwaras thought about getting Luffy out again, but this crew seemed strong, maybe even stronger than them. 'No' they thought, there is no one stronger than them. Luffy is going to be the Pirate King and we can't have someone stronger than him. A second thought came into their minds. 'What is a Pirate King if his crew can't even fight without him?' they all knew that every single one of them had to be strong enough to protect Luffy. 'No, we don't have to call Luffy. We have to do this ourselves.'

The enemy ship came closer and closer, so close, they could practically smell the booze and disgusting sweat of the enemy. They stood, ready. A man, fat, round and grey-haired, who seemed like the captain, came out. "Hyuk, hyuk. You weak, weak pirates. Judging by your looks, you're the Mugiwara pirates, yes?" the man asked, his voice slimy and disgusting. Zoro stepped out, obviously because he's the firstmate, therefore making him the second in charge, and said, "So? Who are you?" the enemy pirate laughed. "Me? Of course, the great Greybeard! People cower before us, the Greybeard pirates! Hyuk, hyuk." "Never heard of you in my life. However, if you mean Greybeard as in OLD…" Sanji stated bluntly. "Listen, chappie-" "Don't call me that." "Whatever, listen, lad.(Sanji was about to cut him off again, but his Nami-swan gave him a look that told him not to.) The whole Mugiwara crew has a bounty, and some are pretty high. I could fetch a lot of beli from this crew. However, I see that your captain, Monkey D. Luffy is not present right now. Now…" Greybeard smiled a slimy smile, showing his ugly teeth, gold teeth, silver teeth, rotten teeth, black teeth and gaps. It made the crew shudder, so different from Luffy's brilliantly white, blinding grin. Greybeard brought his hooked hand to Usopp's face, below his nose. "Where is he?" he asked, menacingly. Usopp gulped. "He's not here anymore. We left him, we don't need a captain as stupid as him anymore." Sure, none of them would EVER say that, and Usopp saying that made them feel like someone stabbed them in the chest, repeatedly, but they kept their cool and nodded their heads as if it were true. Greybeard laughed. "True, a stupid person he is." The crew's hearts clenched and it took all their willpower to stay cool and not LUNGE and Greybeard and ATTACK him. "Fine, chain 'em, boys." The Greybeard pirates laughed and took hold oh each of the crew members. They fought back. It was scary, how close their strengths were. They fought for hours, each of the Mugiwaras just wishing Luffy to be safe.

They lost. They really were nothing but trash without Luffy. No one to command them during the fight. Which is why they sat in a dirty prison cell, at the bottom of Greybeard's ship.

"Luffy…. I wonder if he's safe." Chopper croaked out suddenly. The others nodded, all they wanted when they fought was for Luffy to be safe. They wanted him to be proud of them because they were sure as hell proud of him. "Captain-san, no, Luffy…. Stay safe, please." Robin whispered, almost inaudible. Zoro chuckled, it was full of sadness and grief, it didn't sound happy at all. "Do you think he was proud of us?" That question hit them like a pile of bricks. 'Would Luffy be proud?' Their thoughts were disturbed by the loud clanging of the cell door. "Dinner." , a tall, bald, scary looking man growled. He put down 8 pots of gruel and smirked. He walked out, leaving the crew staring at it in disgust. All except Sanji. "Che. Does that idiot Greybeard think we're actually going to eat this crap?" "Apparently so." Usopp said, reaching for a bowl. "Oh hell no. If the chef of the Mugiwara pirates can't even turn cold gruel into something edible, I'd be a disgrace." Sanji smirked. All of them, seeing that evil smirk on his face, smirked, too. 'Those guys are underestimating us.' They thought evilly.

Half and hour later….

"Done." Sanji declared, proud of his work. "Good. I almost decided to eat Chopper." Zoro grumbled. Chopper began hyperventilating. "He was joking, Chopper. At least I think he was. Anyway, there's food, so he won't eat you… yet…." Nami said, failing to calm Chopper down. No one really cared about the emergency food supply (Chopper) anymore. They stared, wide-eyed at the sight before them.

8 pots of gruel.

"Really? Half an hour and it looks exactly the same? Ok, come here, Chopper." Zoro complained. Chopper squealed and ran…. In a cell… full of his hungry crewmates… not very smart. "Shut up and eat, it's better than it looks." "Right now all I need is to fill up my stomach! Oh, but I don't have a stomach! Skull joke! Yohohohohohoho!" Do I really need to tell you? Said. Brooke sat down next to a bowl of gruel and started eating. "Yohohohoho! This tastes very good! It warms my heart! Oh, but I have no-"

"Please don't continue." The rest of the crew said in unison. They all sat down and started eating. It was actually pretty good. Instead of cold gruel, it was warm porridge, with a bit of carrot and meat in it. How Sanji got the ingredients, they weren't sure. They didn't even care. They gobbled it all down. The doors clanked open again, and the bald guy came down to collect their bowls. "Good, you finished it." He smiled, showing off his gold teeth and missing teeth and walked off.

The loud sound of the door opening woke them up the next morning. Greybeard came in. "You filthy beings lied to me. Why is it, that I found your dear captain on the ship in a cabin?"

'Oh crap. No. Not Luffy.'

They were led out, to the top of the ship. They saw him. Luffy, tied up by ropes. He looked at them, through tired eyes and gave a weak smile. He was alive! Weak, sure, but he was alive.

That's all for this chappie! Did you like it? If so, please review!


	5. Marching for Their Captain

UWAAAAAAAA! Sorry for such a late update! It took a while to think of what I was gonna write =.=" :3 did you like the last chapter? I hope you did :3 Thanks for reviewing! Also, there were some questions… so I think, as an author, I should answer them.

* * *

From a guest: i'm sorry but that last chapter felt a bit pathetic. the mugiwara crew could have beat those pirates even without luffy with sanji and zoro fighting. is it because they weren't up to their full strength because they were so sad? i just have a hard time believing that the mugiwara pirates could be so defeated.

Thanks for being honest and helping me so I can write better and make the story more believable ^_^ ! Well, in my mind, I had a vision of a huge ship, so the Mugiwaras were clearly outnumbered, but I also kind of visioned some to be able to use haki. Greybeard is supposed to be one of the pirates they meet in New World, so no doubt he has to be strong. I just wanted to make it seem like the crew NEEDED their captain. Thanks for reviewing anyways ^_^

* * *

AkaNeko-san: No way, they captured Luffy?! I was expecting him to kick their asses... But maybe he'll do it the next chapter right? Right? I'll wait to see :)

I'm SOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY! I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry! Sorrrrrryyyyy! Luffy's not gonna be kicking ass 'till the last chapter! Oh no! I hope you won't hate me! Please forgive me! Gomenasai! This story was supposed to be slightly angst and tragedy, a bit sad so please forgive me!

* * *

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and I'm really, genuinely sorry to all the fans that want Luffy to kickass, let's just save up all the Luffy-awesomeness for the epic final fighting scene in the last chapter! To make it up to you guys, I'm thinking of writing another One Piece story right after I finish this story. Or actually, any manga. If I haven't read the manga, I'll go read it. Just review and say what kind of story you want. (humour, tragedy) and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

It really was him. Their captain. He was alive! He smiled weakly at them. Greybeard stepped forward. "I'm a man who keeps his promises, Mugiwara. Your crew is free to go." The crew cheered. And then it hit them. Like a ton of bricks. _'Luffy's not coming with us, is he?'_ No. They can't leave without Luffy. Before any of them could argue, as if he could read their minds, he smiled. Luffy smiled. They felt their hearts warm up, just to be shattered again. The crew were pushed by some guys, Greybeard pirates, that were more than triple their size. "No! You can't take Luffy away from us! Please!" Nami was pretty much begging. Yes, the infamous cat thief was _begging._ The guards pushed them on, ignoring their pleas as if they couldn't hear them. The last thing they saw before they blacked out was Luffy's smiling face, and his sketchbook, saying 'I'll be fine. Stay safe.'

They awoke on their ship, feeling empty and captainless. "Che. Does that stupid asshole actually think we're going to leave it at that?" Sanji said, standing up, blowing a puff of smoke. "No way. He's our captain, he should know better than anyone." Nami stood up, her long, orange hair swishing, weather rod in hand. "Those Greybeard bastards, thinking they could beat _us _? In their dreams. " Usopp said, standing bravely, slingshot and Sogeking mask in his hands. "What kind of crew are we? Leaving our captain in an enemy ship." Chopper growled, not in his Brain Point anymore. "Kufufufufu. So we're going to get Captain-san back, huh?" Robin asked, laughing menacingly. "I'm totally fired up for this SUPPPEEERRRR adventure!" Franky yelled, but not in the usual, loud, crazy way, in a 'I'm going to kill you now, if you don't disappear' way. "Yohohohoho! Luffy-san, just wait a moment, we'll be right there." Brook said, standing up with his cane. "Che, we're all fired up. The Greybeard pirates don't stand a single chance." Zoro, stood, tying the black-green bandanna around his head. "Let's go rescue Luffy!" "AYE!"

* * *

Meanwhile on Greybeard's ship…

"Che. I'm surprised, Mugiwara. I didn't think you'd trade yourself in for your crew." Greybeard smirked. Luffy gritted his teeth. "What's wrong, too afraid to say anything?" '_I promised them, I won't say a single thing.'_ The crew laughed, thinking Luffy was weak and still believing that Luffy's crew won't stand a chance against them. Luffy had a feeling though, that his nakama would be back. _'Dammit! I told them I'll be safe! Please don't come after me… please,' _he knew his crew was fatigued and tired and some of the Greybeard pirates could use haki when they fought on the Sunny, so he couldn't let anyone get hurt again. An then he saw them. his crew. Marching into the battlefield which they might die in. '_No! Stay back!' _Luffy's eyes were the size of dinner plates and he was shaking his head furiously, it might even be enough to create a fire. He can't lose more of his precious people.

Crew's POV

They saw Luffy. He looked sick and tired. _'What did they do to him?' _As they marched, they watched him shake his head vigorously. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was begging them to go back. They almost did. '_No. Sorry captain. We can't obey this command.' _ They kept marching.

Luffy's POV

Oh no. They're coming closer. Why won't they go back? Captain's orders! Retreat! Go back! Do whatever! Just go and stay safe! His eyes began to water. His crew's not going to go back are they? He knew inwardly, that his crew was not going to back down, and that he WANTED them to come save him. However, he thought, I can't be selfish. He wrote down 2 words. 'Go back.'

Crew's POV

They could see their captain crying, it broke their hearts. They saw the sign, 'Go back'. Tears began to roll down their cheeks too. '_We're sorry, captain. Not this time.' _

Luffy's POV

Their not backing down! He wrote down something and showed it to Greybeard, who was watching the Mugiwaras with amusement. 'I'll do anything you ask, just don't hurt my nakama.' "Anything, hey?" Luffy nodded. Greybeard grinned. "Okay boys, don't hurt the Mugiwaras, we have their captain, his bounty is lots higher than all his nakama. Don't hurt them, just bring them back." Luffy knew that Greybeard knew that he wouldn't be able to win this time, Greybeard knew that Luffy would be stronger, stronger than any of the Mugiwaras. He knew that Luffy trained with the Dark King Silvers Rayleigh, he knew that Luffy was the son of the Revolutionary Dragon, he knew that Luffy escaped 3 of the marine's most dangerous and guarded places (Enies Lobby, Impel Down and Marineford), he knew Luffy was the grandson of the ex-vice admiral, Garp, he knew, that with Luffy, the Mugiwaras would win. So he made sure not to anger Luffy. He took care of the Mugiwaras for the trade that Luffy would follow him, and make Greybeard the pirate king. Greybeard had heard about Luffy's kind and giving (meat excluded) heart, but he'd never thought that Luffy would give up his dream to Greybeard just for his crew.

Crew's POV

What are they doing? The Greybeard pirates are coming over… but they're not attacking? What is Luffy doing? Or thinking for that matter….

"Keep going! Don't back down! We're going back to ship, with Luffy!" Zoro yelled, yes, yelled, yes, ZORO. "Che, you really think we'd back down, seeing our captain in that state?"Sanji said, puffing out a cloud of smoke. "SUPPERRRR! I wasn't going to back down anyway!" Franky yelled.

Greybeard's POV

Oh. What a surprise. Mugiwara's crew isn't going to back down without a fight are they? Hmm…. Interesting. They seem quite strong.

He sent a glance in Luffy's direction.

Hm? Mugiwara is smiling?

Luffy's POV

THOSE IDIOTS! Why are they still coming here?

Luffy watched as his crew continued marching to where Greybeard and himself were.

STUPID, STUPID! Quick! Go back! Stay safe!

So many things he wanted to shout at them, but a promise was a promise, and he stayed silent.

Crew's POV

They marched.

They marched for Luffy, for their crew, and for themselves.

They knew their captain wouldn't want them to come risk their own lives for him, but they did anyway. After all, after spending that much time with them, Luffy had it coming didn't he?

They wanted to hear his laugh, his voice. So they marched. They were going to take him back, whether he liked it or not…

…but really, it was hard to miss that slight, small smile that graced Luffy's face.

* * *

**Ne, ne? did you like this chapter? If so, REVIEW!**


	6. The Final BattleEnd of the Week

Hello guys! This is the last chapter! Or I'll make an omake… should i?

There was some negative feedback which say it's unrealistic. Well, this is a fanfic, so I can make them OOC. Sorry 'bout that.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The Mugiwaras stood firm in a line, smirking. Opposite them, the Greybeard pirates stood firmly. "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. Your crew thinks they'll win against my pirates? We didn't get to New World by being weak! If your crew attacks, we have no choice but to attack back!" Greybeard exclaimed.

"Luffy!" Nami called out, getting Luffy's attention. Luffy looked up at her. "Maybe you couldn't count it, but we did. In exactly 2 hours, it'd a week after "that time". We'll hold on until then, I promise."

"Attack!"

No one was really sure who said that, was it Zoro? Nami? Sanji? Or even a Greybeard? No one knew, they just charged.

Zoro took down pirate after pirate, all falling down at his feet without being able to even scratch him… and he hadn't even taken out his swords yet.

Nami had taken out at least 50 pirates at one go, using her rod as a longer arm.

Sanji was probably somewhere in the sky, no one was exactly sure, after he defeated tens of pirates and jumped into the clouds.

Chopper changed into Kung Fu point and took down about 5 pirates each hit.

Franky let out a new machine, it was named Dragoplane, a robot shaped like a dragon, flying to the air and breathing hot fire at the unsuspecting pirates below.

Usopp rode the Brachiotank and shot Venus Fly Traps at every chance.

Robin calmly strangled a few hundred pirates.

Brook was happily playing some kind of reunion song or something.

They were fighting for their captain, and no one, I repeat, no one, could stop them.

Man after man was taken down by each and every crew member. However, it seemed that after each man fell, another one took his place. It felt like there were never ending. They kept on coming and coming and coming. The Strawhats were still coming strong, though. They all had one thing in mind. _2 more hours._

_1 hour and 45 minutes to go._

The Strawhats were still coming strong, cutting, punching, kicking and shooting pirates in every direction. They had to hold on!

_1 hour and 30 minutes to go._

Sweat dripped down the side of their faces, but not a single pirate yet, had been able to lay a finger on them.

_1 hour and 15 minutes to go._

A cry was heard, as a pirate managed to scratch Nami. Mind you, it wasn't Nami who cried, of course not, after the pirate scratched her, he was mercilessly pounded into the ground.

_1 hour to go._

_C'mon, c'mon. We've got to hold on. Half way through. We'll be able to hear his laugh again._

Chopper was already tired and was sweating heavily. Still, he kept switching forms and taking down the reckless pirates that charged at him.

_45 minutes to go._

Usopp let out a scream as a sword very nearly, ALMOST cut off his proud nose. After the scream that was never mentioned by Usopp again, Usopp made sure the pirate paid the price and had a very, _very_ painful death.

_30 minutes to go._

Zoro was sweating all over, but these mere small fry weren't enough for him to even take out his bandana. He untied his yukata (eye-candy for all the ladies out there) and continued fighting.

_15 minutes to go._

Sanji loosened his tie, but it was rude to take off his suit, so he kept it on. Still, every man who came and attacked him, fell unconscious at his feet.

_10 minutes to go._

Just ten minutes more. OUR Luffy will be back!

_5 minutes to go._

*Woah, woah WOAH! Is it just me, or is time going slower than usual?

*Everyone looks at the author*

Me: WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? It's to create suspense! Now come on, you lazy asses, go save your captain!*

They grinned, 5 more minutes.

_10 seconds to go._

Luffy began to expand, the ropes that binded him snapped. Greybeard's eyes widened. At Luffy's feet, were exactly 125 heavy-duty ropes that costed him A LOT. Luffy looked at Greybeard with a smirk. 10 more seconds.

_1 second to go._

Luffy went to his crew, who gathered in the battlefield. Grin on his face.

* * *

_0 seconds to go._

" Gomu gomu no….."

Luffy's voice was cracked and rusty, but it was still his voice.

The crew grinned/smirked/smiled.

Their captain was back.

Zoro tied his bandana around his head, Nami took out her rod, Usopp put on his goggles, Sanji lit a cigarette, Chopper took out his Rumble Ball, Robin put on her cowboy hat, Franky got into his robot and Brook took out his violin.

"Santoryuu…"

"Cyclone…"

"Hisastsu…"

"Diable…"

"MONSTER POINT!"

"Mielle Fleur!"

"Franky….."

"Hanauata Sanchou…."

Now, don't say you won't, because I know you would RUN, FOREST RUN!

That's what most of the Greybeards did, they didn't let the Strawhats finish. They ran with all their might, running to who knows where, leaving just a few, brave men and Greybeard.

* * *

"JET PISTOL!"

"SHISHISONSON!"

"TEMPO!"

"POP GREEN!"

"JAMBE!"

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH" (Chopper in Monster point)

"GIGANTESCO, MANO!"

"CANON!"

"YAHAZUGIRI!"

All the attacked the remaining Greybeard pirates. The 200 pirates that stayed, however, was not for show. The other pirates came at them with great strength as well, but there was no way it could measure to the strength of the Mugiwaras. The other pirates couldn't stay for more than 10 seconds on their feet. They crew fought, sweat dripping down their faces, adrenaline pumping through their bodies. The taste of battle, and after Luffy defeated Greybeard, the taste of victory. They all felt it when Luffy came to them, the power that instantly washed over their bodies.

Luffy walked straight towards Greybeard.

Greybeard laughed mockingly. "You may have defeated most of my pirates, but those are just for show. They were bait! Hyuk, hyuk. Your crew won't stand a chance against Umirizu, my firstmate and the second-in-command, and Riefyuku, the second commander. A fat, orange man with oily hair and grease all over his clothes stepped out. Next to him, a slimy, thin, almost pale green man with dark green hair, stood.

"Just try to bring these tough guys down! They have haki! Don't look down on them! Attack! Umir-"

Greybeard didn't get to finish, a flying kick from Zoro sent Umirizu flying towards the background. "No matter! Of course I was just joking about him being strong, Riefyu-" Riefyukyu was nowhere to be seen. A few seconds later, the unconscious, fried (?) body of Riefyuku came flying down, along with Sanji, who landed perfectly on him.

Luffy turned to Greybeard. "You were saying?"

"Uhh… of course that trash wasn't strong! I'm the only strong one here! The one that's going to be pirate king!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOooooohhhhhhhh"Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Franky cooed. The rest of the crew smirked.

"Pirate King, did you say?" Luffy said, his hat covering his eyes, the shadow looming over them. A vein popped on his forehead.

_Well, it was nice knowing you, Greybeard, too bad you gotta die._

They could imagine his gravestone.

* * *

_Greybeard_

_Death by Lying and making Luffy agry._

* * *

"There can only be one king of pirates, and it's going to be ME!"

"Hyuk, you're a thousand years too early!"

"Gear third."

'AWWWWW crap.' Greybeard thought, but of course he couldn't give in there.

"Gomu gomu no…"

"Hyuk, hyuk! I'm the cloud devil fruit user, you rookie without haki can't hit- OOOOOFFF!"

"Rookie? Without haki? Can't hit? You were saying?"

Greybeard flew off into the distance, and can now be seen as a star with any normal telescope.

* * *

Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did! Please review!


	7. OMAKE 1 CRACK!

Thank you for your support throughout the story! This is an omake after the battle for you guys!

Aha, it's okay, MatchboxLuffy, I won't kill you… yet ;)

Enjoy! This is really random, with lots of OCs. Just a poor attempt at crack. I'll make a serious one soon.

* * *

The crew stared off into the distance, watching the brand new star fly into space.

Slowly, very slowly, one by one, their eyes moved back to their captain. He looked back them, a warm smile on his face.

"HUMAN PILE!" Usopp yelled, and practically pounced on Luffy.

One by one, all the crew members, yeah, that's right, ALL the members jumped on Luffy.

Alright, sappy part's over. The randomness BEGINS!

Suddenly, Gintoki made a star appearance, along with Shinpachi and Kagura.

"Wait, is this One Piece? (One Pack for censor's sake) We're the Gintama cast!" Gintoki, being the crazy otaku he is, joined the human pile. Kagura and Shinpachi, seeing "Gin-chan" do this, copied his movements.

"I'm a huuuggggeee fan! I have read every single chapter and I always by the week's issue of JUMP to read One Pack!" Gintoki rambled on, and on… and on…

From the corner, a blond ninja, with a pink haired girl and his grey-haired teacher, who happened to be reading porn, came round, eating their cup ramen.

"Eh?" Naruto looked up from his ramen, to see a pile of very, very different people.

Sanji, upon seeing Sakura, immediately leapt off the pile and offered Sakura some food he whipped out of who knows where. She politely declined. Hello? STRANGER DANGER!

"Hey! Is that Naruto? As in Uzumaki Naruto?" Gintoki leapt off the human pile as well, and began to shake hands with the Naruto cast. He dragged them onto the human pile and jumped on.

Suddenly, a fridge came flying in the direction of the human pile. The human pile, all being specially trained and very strong, dodged, except Luffy, who was at the bottom of the pile and has lost consciousness. He did, however, have Kenbunshokuu haki, and unconsciously dodged the refrigerator, like a zombie.

Soon after the refrigerator came flying, Oreihara Izaya from the Durarara cast ran by, followed by Heiwajima Shizuo, his "best friend". Luffy stood up unsteadily, obviously pissed. Long arms went forward and grabbed both Izaya and Shizuo on the shoulders. Izaya and Shizuo turned around. "EHMAGERD! Is that Monkey D. Luffy? OhEmGeeeee! I'm like, your biggest fan!" Izaya squealed. "Uhh…." Luffy, lost for words, took back his arms and scratched his head.

"HUMAN PILEEEEE!" Natsu Dragonil shouted, as he, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartphillia and Erza Scarlet appeared from nowhere. He grabbed everyone by the shoulders and brought them back down to the ground again.

"Che, herbivores. I've been watching you for a while now, battling on Namimori school grounds will damage it. Kamikorosu, yo." Hibari Kyoya threatened, as he jumped off the roof of a school nearby, which happened to be Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei appeared from the corner of the school.

"HIEEEEE! Hibari-san! Please don't hurt anyone!" Tsuna shrieked, but Hibari obviously didn't listen to him.

"Maa, maa. It'll be okay, Hibari wouldn't hurt anyone, right?" Yamamoto cheerfully said.

"Kufufufu, starting a reunion with all these other mangas without calling me, I see?" Rokudo Mukuro and the Kokuyo appeared.

A loud bang was heard and Varia walked in. "VOIIIII! YOU TRASHES! FROM ALL THE OTHER TRASHY MANGAS, IF YOU'RE HAVING A PARTY, WHERE'S THE FISH? VOIIIIIII!

"WE ARE VARIA!"

"Che, moyashi, just keep running away. Stop being such a sissy moyashi and stand and fight!" Kanda Yuu, shirtless, long, silky, black hair let out, flowing at his waist, ran towards the battlefield. (For the ladies)

"AREN DESU, BAKANDA! And it's not my fault! There are other people around, and some of my favourite manga characters are down there!" Allen replied, with a quick wave to Naruto. (He was a fan)the white haired boy fell from the sky, through a door. An ark, they called it.

Seriously though, where the hell were these randoms coming from?

Luffy, reenergized, stretched his arms round everyone, grinned, a happy, but with an evil, mischievous glint in his eye, and quickly pulled everyone into a group hug with a laugh.

Every collided in Luffy's arms.

"VOIIIII! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, TRASH!" Squalo yelled.

" . .Now." Kanda growled.

Some were happy about the hug, others, were not.

With a hug. That was how Anime World War 1 started.

Kicks were sent flying, knives were thrown, punches were given, swords slashed, guns were shot, illusions were made, magic was used, and so much more.

At the end of the day, 40 bloody, sweaty bodies lay flat on the floor. People fought for their manga, their country, and for their pride. A peace treaty was signed (though some signed reluctantly) and the war ended.

The crew, back in the Sunny, with their happily laughing and talking captain, were happy. Everything was exactly how it was.

* * *

Omake's omake:

"AYEEEEE! Isn't that Greybeard up there?" Usopp shouted, looking through his telescope at a particularly large star (that's how fat he was) and waving frantically at the star.

* * *

How was this crappy crack omake? XD


	8. OMAKE 2 Just like is should be

Everyone, this is the last chapter of HSA, but if you want me to write another story, just say it in a review or PM me! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thank you for supporting me!

* * *

They watched Greybeard slowly disappear into the sky and slowly turned their heads back to their captain.

They couldn't get over how amazing it was, to fight alongside Luffy again. They knew he made a difference. They knew it, when he appeared, the energy and hope that they thought was lost returned to them, and they fought like never before. He looked at them, as if not noticing their presence.

"Hm? Are we gonna go home now?" he asked quizzically, a finger stuck up his nose "searching for gold"

They grinned back at him and nodded.

When they returned to their ship, Sanji prepared a magnificent feast.

Their dinner table was laid with sea monster meat, seaweed, other sea plants and lotsa, lotsa meat!

Luffy, of course, ate 24 helpings, not surprising the others. He must have starved the past few days.

Luffy had returned. Happiness had returned. Laughter had returned. Love had returned.

One thing sounded through the crew's mind.

'It's good to have you back, Luffy.'

The air became warm and comfortable whenever Luffy was present. They ate, they drank and they sang. Just like they were supposed to. They knew now, that they weren't meant to oppose. They were meant to be with Luffy, their captain. They drank more booze than ever before, Sanji had never cooked so fast and they were singing all throughout that. (Songs ranging from Bink's Sake to Campfire Song Song ((Spongebob song, search it up)) )

They had never felt so alive in the past 7 days.

They partied until the break of day, when they all fell asleep on top of each other. Chopper, being in Guard Point because he was drunk, was a perfect futon for the rest to sleep on, Zoro, fell asleep on Chopper's side, leaning against him, Nami and Robin had decided to sleep on Chopper, because you can't expect the ladies to sleep on the floor, Sanji, being an extra pervo when drunk, was half off Chopper, half on, also half faced into Nami's boobs, (he is going to get killed later on)Franky fell asleep on the other side of Chopper, and Brook, being the lightweight he is, just slept on the floor with his head on Chopper. Where's Luffy, you may ask. Luffy sat, surprisingly awake, watching his crew sleep peacefully in the middle of their ship. He grabbed a soft, brown blanket and draped it lightly on them.

As a captain, he couldn't have asked of anymore from his perfect crew.

A few hours later, in the evening…

Sanji, bruised, but happy, made dinner.

Usopp looked out of his telescope, to see a familiar looking, grimy, extra large star.

"AYYYYYEEEEE! Isn't that Greybeard?"

Needless to say, everything was back to the normal, crazy days, just like it should be.

* * *

THat might be the last one ever now! Thank you all for supporting me, and don't forget to PM or review a story request!


End file.
